Goths, Jazz and Jealousy
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: When Howard gets fired for assaulting a customer, he gets a job at Reynholm Industries but Vince is made unhappy by how close Howard and a certain Goth become. T for language and Howard/Vince from start so don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Boosh, never will. **

**When Howard gets fired for assaulting a customer, he gets a job at Reynholm Industries but Vince is made unhappy by how close Howard and a certain Goth become. T for language but that's about it. Howard/Vince from start so don't like, don't read**

**Goths, Jazz and Jealousy **

**My Mistakes**

Pulling up the graffiti clad shutters open, I huffed. I was always staring at the graffiti Vince wrote and couldn't get off. Luckily, he'd be up soon. Humming a simple jazz tune beneath my breath, I didn't notice him appear in the doorway.

"Morning." He grinned and stepped onto the streets, still in his pyjamas. His hair stuck out in all different directions except for his fringe which lay beneath a purple and yellow diamante sleep mask. His pyjamas where purple with chickens on. He said the colours matched his sleep mask and even in sleep he had to co-ordinate. He giggled and wrapped his slim arms around my waist from behind; I grinned and lay my head back onto his shoulder.

"Sleep well?" I felt him nod and tilt his head to rest on mine. "You know I'm still not happy about this graffiti. Everyday Eleanor comes in and asks if I'm _in the mood. _

"In the mood for what I wonder." He mumbled and wandered back into the doorway. "I'm gonna go get ready." I nodded, fully knowing this was an hour and a half process. "I'll not be long." He said that every day and still took that long to get ready. Stepping back into the shop, I sighed and resumed my place behind the till; then turned to Stationary Village to make some adjustments. Turned out I did like the fountain in that position Vince's strange punk friend had put it in. Vince appeared at the counter two hours later looking perfect as always. His hair was poker straight and backcombed, his outfit matched perfectly, his eyeliner was unfaultable. He looked beautiful. I smiled and pointed to a young man who had just entered the shop.

"Hello love." He smiled happily at Vince. I blinked several times but didn't take it seriously. He was just being polite. "What's a beautiful thing like you doing in a run down shithole like this?" I stood, constantly swapping how my arms were crossed or the position my hat was in. "How about we go out someplace hmm, maybe after we can go back to my place?" I pulled a pencil from the pencil castle and pointed it at him.

"Howard calm down, no need to pull out an H!" The sharp point was directly aimed at him.

"Fuck off mate! Do you know this prick?" Vince scoffed and tugged at my arm.

"He's my boyfriend." He sighed as Naboo walked in. "Anyway, he never takes pencils from Stationary Village; he takes them from the top draw so you've made him mad. He never infiltrates the village unless it's an emergency."

"Yeah so get out this shop before I shove this pencil where the sun doesn't shine!" I jabbed at him with the pencil, Naboo snatching it off me.

"'Oward you ball bag what you doing? You can't be jabbing my customers with H pencils, it's not right. I can get done for abuse! Tell you what, how about you take one thing that you want and don't mention us to the authorities." Nodding, the man took a hundred Euro lamp and headed out the door. "You just cost me one hundred Euros. I cant afford this Howard, I cant afford to keep paying for your mistakes! I'm gonna have to let you go." Vince stared at him wide eyed.

"What? Naboo that's a bit far isn't it?" He mumbled in a bid to reason with the annoyed and slightly violent shaman.

"No, now I'm gonna have to turn my back on you." I screamed and dropped my head onto Vince's shoulder.

"Please Naboo, please anything but that! No!" I grabbed my coat and sighed. "Fine, don't need this place! I can do anything I want!" I turned to Vince and took him in my arms one last time before I set off job hunting. "I'm gonna miss this place. I'm gonna miss you, you know that? I'll miss waking up to see you reading NME and I'll miss the graffiti and you throwing small plastic cars at Eleanor." Vince smiled and leant his forehead against my lips.

"You've been fired, you still live here you berk." I smiled and pressed a kiss to his fringe. "See you tonight then but I'm warning you, if you're not back by nine I'm not letting you in. Peacock Dreams is on and I'm not missing another episode. He interviews Kurt Cobain tonight… not quite sure how they did it. He'd already died but that's the fun bit, guessing how he did it!" I smiled at the gleam in his cobalt eyes and gave his hand a final squeeze.

"Naboo, I'll never forget this. Naboo?" I gazed at the Shaman who was staring at a corner in amazement. "Is he on the drugs again? See you later." I sighed and headed out of the door, the musical ding chiming behind me.

**A/N: Reviews keep this going so please review. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Boosh, never will. **

**When Howard gets fired for assaulting a customer, he gets a job at Reynholm Industries but Vince is made unhappy by how close Howard and a certain Goth become. T for language but that's about it. Howard/Vince from start so don't like, don't read**

**Goths, Jazz and Jealousy **

**My Sweet Dreams**

_Vince's baby blue eyes scanned the window, sighing as lights from cars rushed past his window. It was 10:33 and the growing pain of worry that swelled inside him made him feel physically sick. Slowly, he brushed a pale hand through the choppy, knotted fibres of his hair and rested his head on the back of the black and white patterned sofa. He loved the living room. He'd always told Howard that if Naboo would only let him, he'd happily live in that room. It was purely based on the fact that nothing matched. With its bright red walls broken up by a triangle of wallpaper on the roof above the stairs and its various nick-naks from Naboo's travels, it was a room that only existed after being intoxicated on the highest measures. His eyelids felt unbearable heavy but he wanted to stay awake to make sure Howard got home safe. He knew that even if he went to bed, he wouldn't get any sleep until Howard curled up next to him and wished him sweet dreams. _

_Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of silence only broken by the quiet chattering of The Alan Carr Show, Howard returned home. Vince turned to face him, impatience and annoyance swelling in his perfectly shiny eyes. _

"_I'm sorry little man, I lost track of time. Don't hate me." Vince smiled; it was nice to know that Howard didn't need the aid of alcohol to handle job loss and his rampant use of a pencil. "You okay?" Vince didn't answer simply found his way into Howard's arms and inhaled the heavenly, musky aroma that emanated from his shirt. _

"_You missed an amazing Peacock Dreams you know." Howard rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm tightly around him. _

"_Come on you, let's get to bed." The childish smirk that played on Vince's lips made Howard chew on his own and imagine what those lips would feel like against his own Slowly, he edged his way closer to them until they pressed together. A collection of multicoloured fireworks and butterflies exploded in their stomachs and something of electricity lit a spark that had long been fading. _

"'_Oward…" Vince's voice was almost silent and broke slightly on the 'r'. "Why were you out so late? I was worried." Howard shook his head and took the younger mans hand in his. _

"_That doesn't matter. Come on, you look like you need sleep." His fingers played on the dark circles that surrounded his eyes and touched on his cheekbones. Vince nodded and followed him in silence to their room. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was away and dreaming. "Sweet dreams little man." Howard mumbled and stroked his hair softly. "Sweet dreams." _

"Oi! Listen are you gonna go home or what? Its half past Midnight and I wanna get some kip so what's going on man?" An angry waitress stood before Howard, holding an empty glass. It took a moment for Howard to realise where he was and to come to terms with the fact that the contents of the glass was on him. "You've been asleep for ages. We thought you'd died until your ugly wife came for you." Vince sent a sharp glare in her direction.

"Hey, I'm not ugly or a woman, I don't have tits… I'm certainly not married to this prick!" Howard raised an eyebrow. "He's unfortunately my boyfriend. I stupidly love him an all so watch what you say yeah? Listen, I'm sorry about him, it doesn't take a lot to get him drunk. What's he had?" The woman silently flicked through her notepad. The soothing sound o turning pages made Vince remember his and Howard's day trip to a book shop. Vince thought it was amazing. He spent hours staring at untouched book spines and fresh, unread pages. His favourite book was _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ because it had lots of pictures in it.

"He's had three diet cokes and a WKD." Vince raised an eyebrow.

"You're drunk off aspartame and one Alco pop? Wow, when you let yourself go, you really go huh?" Vince turned to the woman and smiled. "He doesn't usually drink. We used to work in a Zoo and it was mental yeah because he got all stressed when I became a writer." He smiled while she stared on blankly.

"Fascinating, anyway I wanna go home so can you maybe shove off?" Vince nodded and grabbed Howard's arm to help him up before sliding his hand down to tangle their fingers together.

"See ya!" Vince grinned and skipped into the midnight air.

"Bye… berks." Howard stared at Vince's sharp cheekbones and long, fluttering eyelashes.

"I'm sorry little man, I lost track of time." He imagined Vince reacting like he had in his dream. He imagined him not caring because he knew he was finally safe. To his misfortune, that wasn't what happened.

"You will be! I missed the last ten minutes of Gok Wan's fashion fix. It was the good bit too." Howard rolled his eyes.

"I'll get it you on DVD." Vince shook his head; Howard knew it was only the beginning of a very long very early morning.

"That's not the point. The point is I said be back for nine and now I have to come out looking like a right twit because you're a lightweight and got drunk off one drink and some cokes. I mean I'm one for a good party but I wanted to watch my programme and…" He trailed off, his eyes glued to the floor. "It doesn't matter." Howard sighed and tightened his grip on his hand.

"No go on, it does. You're on your high horse so you may as well talk down to me." Vince sharply turned to face him.

"Fine, I actually cooked, and I was well proud and… well you didn't turn up so it was pointless wasn't it?" Howard sighed.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Vince, I didn't know!" Vince nodded and smiled.

"That's why it's called a surprise you moustached nonce. It's alright; it was only chocolate covered Haribo anyway." Vince giggled and swung their hands forward and back.

"That's cooking is it?" His eyebrow furrowed in confusion and his eyes grew sterner.

"Well I melted the chocolate. A pan and a wooden spoon got involved so yeah, it is cooking. Better than that sticky stuff you eat. What's it called? Rice, that's it. What's all that about. It tastes all weird and healthy. Not even Betty Crocker could improve rice and she's a cooking genius. Have you tasted her cake, it's amazing. I could eat a full one all by myself." Howard nodded, occasionally mumbling so Vince didn't think he was being ignored. "Are you listening Howard?"

"Hmm." Vince smiled and unlocked the door.

"Howard, can I borrow €50?" Howard smirked.

"Hmmm." Vince rolled his eyes once more and closed the door behind them.

"Cheers mate, I take cash or cheque but I aint got a pin machine."

"What?"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I hope it doesn't disappoint. **


End file.
